This invention relates to a head restraint system for use with a spineboard or backboard and more particularly to a head restraint system for use in immobilizing the head of an injured patient during the transportation of the patient from the scene of the accident to a hospital.
In emergency medical situations, it is frequently desirable to move a patient from the scene of an accident to a hospital before the extent of any injuries are known. In many such circumstances, the paramedics or ambulance attendants are required to immobilize a patient by strapping the patient to a backboard and to immobilize the head to avoid possible complications and/or aggravation of the injuries during the transportation of the patient.
The use of backboards and headblocks for immobilizing the head of an injured patient are well known. Such blocks are typically in the shape of a polyhedron or parallelpiped and are held in place on the backboard and against the sides of a patient's head by a strap or straps.
One example of a head restraint system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,908, of Burns et al., in which the head blocks are held in place next to a foam pad by means of Velcro strips and a releasable strap member. The head blocks disclosed therein also define a concave surface for engaging the sides of a patient's head. Other similar blocks including an opening therein for viewing the interior of a patient's ears for bleeding and fluid have also been used in connection with backboards.
Nevertheless, there has been a continuing demand for an improved effective head restraint system which is relatively easy to use, easy to adjust and, because of the emergency environment where these systems often become lost, misplaced, dirty or badly soiled, relatively inexpensive. There is also a demand for a head restraint system Which is adaptable for most conventional backboards, spineboards or stretchers, lightweight, compact and Which may be reused or at times discarded after a single use.
Accordingly, Applicants have developed an improved head restraint system to meet the requirements of today's emergency medical service environment as described hereinafter.